Crawling in the Darkness
by Puldoh
Summary: Another day, another reason, to be ready to fight. Why? Because he loved his family. But why did he feel this uneasiness? He didn't know, but he was preparing...One night, after being ambushed, he wonders, was this his life he was living? UPDATED July 22
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Words in these '____' are thoughts. Words Bolded **_like this_** is like an Internal Poem/Song in Mikey's head, like backround music, in case your wondering. And, the memories that start and end with ********* these symbols mean he is thinking or remembering something that happened.

And note, I'm still working on the other stories!

* * *

Mikey was running, trying hard to continue. He was tired, hurt, exhausted. But he had to keep going. _They were worth it. They didn't know what he did to be good. _

_'He hid it so well.' _

_'His training.' _

_'His way.'_

_'His life.' _

His family didn't know he was the one who helped the majority of the fighting. They didn't see it. They couldn't see it. They were blinded by the turtle they thought he was. He was fun, not serious, goofed off and lazy. He was not bright, or smart, lacked the drive to be better despite claims he was good. Ignored the seriousness of battles by being a smart aleck.

They didn't know how much he hid.

Or how much he was sacrificing.

He felt his feet push off the roof, and landed neatly on the next roof, and felt his legs give out. He almost cried out. He had to get better, and the only time he could, is when he took off.

_**Sometimes he wished he could leave. **_

_**Just be free.**_

_**They thought he was the immature one. **_

_**The one who thought life was a game. **_

_**But they didn't know. **_

_**They would never know.** _

He pushed himself up, a grim determination on his face, the rain clouds rumbling as he stood up. He could hear the storm coming. He felt it inside. His heart was consumed with this anger and determination. He started to run again. He had to make sure he was trained right. His endurance needed more. He needed to make sure his reflexes were good. He had left the lair earlier, claiming he wanted to go skateboarding. He had left with his skateboard, tossing it in his other lair. His hide away from this world.

He felt the cold drops of rain and enjoyed the sounds of nature. He felt it wrap around him.

'_Why? Why was he doing this?'_ he thought as he looked at the sky. The storm clouds around, the sound of the rain beating down on the roofs. He wanted so much to let it out.

_**This sacrifice he was allowing. **_

_**He always knew he was able to learn fast. **_

_**To be better to remember**_

But Leo was destined to be leader. And Raph had too much anger. And Don, with his brains, was to dedicate to creating. Mikey knew their world needed to be better. But they made it so damn hard at home.

Mikey didn't understand it. He tried to make their home light and happy. But Leo and Raph constantly fought, wanting their own agendas and wishes above everyone's else's. And Mikey knew it would consume them.

When they came back from the other worlds, Mikey felt off. He heard about what happen in their own realities, and Mikey was slightly disturbed by his own. But Don's reality was a harsh one, and he knew it was one that was doomed to repeat itself.

That was why he needed to get better. He thought that if he proved himself at the Battle Nexus, that things would be different. He never had brothers jealous of him before. So it was a new emotion when they started spouting that it was by fluke and he was just lucky.

It hurt the youngest turtle. He knew that the circumstances of the Battle Nexus was slightly surprising, but he had one before the whole tournament had been interrupted.

Mikey sat down on the roof of the library, watching the world rush around in a frenzy, the darkness of the night making him feel cool and calm. He knew he could catch cold if he let his body temperature drop to low. But he was tired and dizzy. One of the Tech Ninjas he fought earlier had managed a few good shots. Mikey had patched himself up, a cloth binding up a large slice to his thigh. His head still bled a bit, and had been itchy but with the rain pouring down, it felt nice.

He thought about calling home, and telling them he needed a ride. But he shook his head. He didn't want to depend on them. They tended to be a little critical of his abilities when he called for help, thinking he wouldn't be able to get away. He put an alarm on his phone for 15 minutes, so he wouldn't be outside much longer.

He enjoyed the solitude.

**BEEP BEEP**

Mikey glanced at his phone, pushing the small button on the phone, turning the alarm off. He got up, feeling strangely dizzy. But he pushed it aside. He took a step and frowned when he realized his ankle was broken.

_'How did that happen?'_

Must've been the last jump or something….and the fact I've been running on adrenaline for awhile. Quickly grabbing a metal pipe laying around on the roof, he quickly wrapped the pipe to his leg, keeping it in place. He pushed the pain aside and limped toward the edge of the roof. Seeing the long ladder down, he quickly pulled himself over.

Grabbing the wet rungs of the ladder, without putting his feet on the ladder, climbed down, using his arm muscles. It was hard. He didn't like feeling so weak. Why were his arms shaking?

He made it to the bottom, feeling the pain shoot up his leg and cried out, as he let himself fall the last 8 feet to the ground. He forgot about the landing.

Mikey bit his lip, making sure he didn't cry out. He saw the manhole nearby and quickly lifted it up and crawled inside. He felt himself down the ladder as his arms gave out. He felt the tears build up in his eyes.

He had to get better.

They didn't know what he was doing, and that he was training.

_**Sometimes, he asked himself why.** _

He loved his family. He did. His heart ached when someone was hurt. When they were sick and injured. He would try to make their life better. He had to. A broken family was hard. So many different sides and opinions.

_**So many choices.**_

Choices decided by everyone else, but never him. He wasn't allowed to make choices in his family.

_**He was the odd one out. **_

_**Ignored or brushed aside. **_

_**The unknown brother. **_

_**Sometimes he wondered if this was really his life or had he another?**_

He quickly got up and limped toward home.

_**Was there an answer for the life he was living?**_

Mikey pushed the latch open, limping inside, finally feeling the tendrils of his energy finally fading. He didn't know how bad he looked, or how hurt he was. He had pushed it all aside in order to get home.

"MIKEY!" he heard Raph scream in horror. Mikey could sense the fear and love emanating from his older brother.

"Hey Raphie," he whispered as Raph's arms enveloped him, helping him limp toward the living room, the closet seat.

"DONNIE! Get yur ass inta the living room. Mikey's hurt!" Raph yelled out as he helped Mikey to the couch.

"Fuck Mikey, whatcha get yur self inta now?" Raph asked softly.

Mikey could feel the worry and gave a tired smile, "It's worth it Raphie…" and felt his eyes start to close as his body finally relaxed.

"No, Mikey, open your eyes. I need to check you over," Don said, rushing from his labs.

Mikey sighed, but opened his eyes tiredly. '_He wanted to sleep Dammit.' _Already, Leo and Splinter had came running as soon as Raph yelled Mikey's name. Mikey gave a little wave at them.

"What hurts?" Don asked as he checked Mikey's eyes and saw they were not reacting right. '_Concussion'_, Mikey figured. '_Sure felt like one at least. He knew what they felt like.' _

"Mikey?" he heard again, and looked up. Don was looking concerned. Mikey frowned, "Oh, I'm fine. Just fought…ankle hurts though," he said, trying to remember why his ankle hurt. But his head pounded and hurt. He closed his eyes wanting to sleep.

"MICHELANGELO!" he heard his Sensei yell loudly. He knew to obey that voice when it called him and opened his eyes.

"What? I'm tired! My ankle hurts and Don's being mean with the stupid flash light. I wanna sleep!" he muttered crossly. He closed his eyes and finally the darkness engulfed him.

* * *

1 week later:

Mikey groaned as he slowly woke. He felt stiff for some reason. When he moved his arms and legs, he felt odd. Off balance. Opening his eyes and wincing at the bright light, he saw a cast on his ankle and wrist guard and wrap on his left wrist. '_What happened there? And my ankle?'_

Sitting up, he glanced around. He saw he had an I.V. in his hand and little round thingies on him. He could hear a beeping sound and it was annoying him.

**Beep**

It was loud.

**Beep**

Annoying

**Beep**

Making that sound leak into his brain, a stab each time

**Beep**

He wanted it gone

**Beep**

He didn't care.

**Bee--------BEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP**

He ripped the cords off of him and heard a loud alarm going off. It hurt his head and he covered his ears tightly, wanting the damn thing off. He scrambled off the bed, glaring at the machine.

He heard running footsteps coming toward his room and saw Don and Leo looked terrified, but it slowly faded when they saw Mikey standing there, hands covering his ears, balancing on his good leg and glaring at the machine.

"Oh God Mikey, you scared the crap outta me!" Don said, reaching over and touching a button. "How are you feeling?"

"Uh, I'm okay. Little confused and hungry," he said with a grin. _'He knew he had to play his part.'_

Don smiled and Leo breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, I'll grab some crutches for you and you can come to the kitchen. We'll feed you."

Mikey nodded, allowing Leo to help him hop across the floor while Don ran to get his crutches. "Where's Master Splinter and Raph?"

_**They thought he was weak. **_

_**They were wrong.** _

"Raph went over to Casey's for a bit. Apparently he was driving Sensei crazy with his pacing and told him to work out his frustrations tonight. It took some convincing, but he was gone," Leo said, helping Mikey into a chair. Don had returned with the crutches and some medicine.

"So….what happened?" he asked. He could recall that rainy night. He knew it was something he had to hid. He had been training when he had been ambushed, and made it home on his own.

"I don't know Mikey, we were kind of hoping you would know. You came home last week injured and hurt. You had a broken ankle, concussion, your left wrist had been dislocated and slightly cracked. Your ribs were badly bruised." Don said, placing some pills in Mikey's hands and a glass of water. "You were awake, but with your concussion, you fell unconscious…." he trailed off, looking a little peaky, "You slipped into a light coma..."

_**They thought he didn't understand anything....**_

"What?" he asked confused. '_A week? He had been out a week? Why? He was that injured. How the Hell did he make it home?'_

Leo opened his mouth to talk to but suddenly the door opened and Splinter walked in followed by April. He looked happy at seeing his youngest son awake. "My son, I am glad to see you are awake. How are you feeling?"

"Confused." Mikey said shortly. He became quiet as his family talked around him. He suddenly had a plate of food in front of him. Fried ham with eggs, and hash browns. He smiled at April who grinned back.

Mikey sighed, suddenly feeling a little sad, because everyone was talking around him about what could have happened, and not to him. Or even explained what happened to him to be put out a week. He frowned, images came to him.

_******Running, Jumping. Training. To be better. To fight. To prove to them. He was someone....fighting. Something hitting his arm. A flash of red. Black. _

_He started to run, overcome. Fighting. Panting in exhaustion. He fought. Executed moves with a high fatality rate. Leading them away from their home. Away from April's and Casey's. Fighting a battle on his own. _

_Thinking of home. Brothers. Father. April, Casey. Being caught up in a fight. They might get hurt. _

_Fight, get away. _

_Running. _

_So tired. _

_Exhausted and sad.************ _

April saw the flicker of sadness. She frowned. She could see the younger turtle glancing at his family, waiting to be able to talk. She always felt sad for the youngest one.

Mikey ate quietly, waiting. Finally, the door slammed open again and Raph and Casey ran in. "He's up! Really up?" Raph called out, and grinned as he saw Mikey eating at the table.

"Jeez Mike, you sure know how ta scare a turtle. I swear, my shell almost fell off when I saw ya!" Raph said. "So…what happened?" he asked casually.

"Raph!" he heard his other brothers call out in exasperation, and a small 'Tuch' upside Raph's head.

"I don't know," Mikey mumbled. "I was out, training. When I got ambushed. Don't know much more than that."

"Training? What were ya training for? You don't know who you wuz fighting wit?" Raph asked, wanting to fight the ones who hurt his little brother.

_**They could never see the potential I have in me**_

"No. I can't remember. Its all fuzzy." Mikey replied, frowning a little, looking at his plate, not wanting to see his family reaction.

_**The real me that's hidden **_

_**Their eyes are open but they are blind**_

_**I'm alone so lost in this**_

_**this secret life I have of mine**_

_**sometimes makes me think**_

_**they are worth it, but am I?**_

"Well….what do you remember?" Don finally asked.

"I remember running. Thinking I had to get away---" Mikey said softly, then suddenly realizing what he had just said in front of his family, he quickly reached for the crutches and tried to move out of the kitchen.

Splinter quickly stood in front of him. His wise and gentle eyes were staring at him, "Michelangelo, it is okay now."

Mikey stopped short, feeling like he needed to get away. '_They don't even understand!'_ He thought frustrated. He couldn't explain to them.

"I want to go lie down," he muttered, glancing down and away, "I have a headache."

"Very well My son. When you are feeling better, we can discuss this later," Splinter said, looking concerned.

Mikey sat in his room, laying back. Staring at the ceiling. He felt oddly bleak and lost.

_'He trained to win, to make sure his family survived. Fighting like them was worth it. Them surviving was worth it. But...I am beginning to wonder...'_

_**Suffocating in the dark world around**_

_**My screams are silent as are my tears**_

_**My heart bleeds with every word**_

_**I'm never good enough and can never be**_

_**The true me that's hidden for all to see**_

_**Shadows and demons come from afar**_

_**Battle creatures, humans and the law**_

_**So tiring to live in such a existence**_

_**I dedicate the real truth**_

_**But what the hell is wrong with me**_

_**Because this is not my fucking story**_

_**My secrets are killing me**_

_**I don't understand the reasons**_

_**The heart dictates all these feelings**_

_**My choice is made **_

_**My eyes are open and its so dark**_

_**Its hard to see beyond the blackened light**_

_**Sometimes I just wonder**_

_**I'm crawling along in this life I'm living**_

_**Sacrificing all I am to protect those who are hurting**_

_**Is this really my story**_

_**How much further do I have to go?**_

_**How much longer until I finally know?**_

_**Is there something more for me**_

_**Can I really have something worth living for**_

_**For know no ones my true self**_

_**Not even me**_

Mikey laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Lost in thought. He heard Leo laughing at something, and Raph chuckling.

'_It's worth it....because...they are my family....and I love them....' _But Mikey continued to ask himself, '_It's worth it, then...why do I feel depressed....and why do I resent them?'_

Mikey glanced at the door, hearing a loud crash and Don, April and Raph laughing.

"Why do I feel like this life is not my story?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Words in these '____' are thoughts. Words Bolded **_like this_** is like an Internal Poem/Song in Mikey's head, like backround music, in case your wondering. And, the memories that start and end with ********* these symbols mean he is thinking or remembering something that happened.

* * *

Mikey sighed, the sadness surged inside of him. He wanted to cry. He felt so incomplete and unsure of his life. He shouldn't be. Everyone knew who he was.

He knew who he was….

But he was never sure if this was really him.

At night, he dreamed.

These dreams showed him things he wished for.

Wanted.

Yearned for.

Showed his life, the one he was missing. His real story, and not some fiction. When he woke up screaming in anger and pain, he would see it was a lie.

And his family would run to his room and comfort him, telling him he was safe and what not. He would think as they comforted him as he cried, '_I'm not crying because I was scared! I was screaming because I left!' _but he could never voice his thoughts.

The next day, they would see him tired, and tell him to play video games, or cook. Something to make him happy. But that wasn't what he was feeling like. He wanted to spar, or fight.

But he limped around the lair, unhappy and quiet. He knew he was upsetting them. He understood, that. But he was tired and hurt, and he figured they could keep guessing for awhile.

_**They never really saw him. **_

_**Or he was angry**_

_**They saw a familar face every day**_

_**But never once saw that it was a mask**_

As his leg slowly healed, he remained quiet but more like his old self. His fake self. He was getting uneasy with them. They acted like he was dying and he was getting sick of it.

Once his leg finally healed, he left. He ran from the lair, needing to breathe. He knew the would probably follow him using the Shell Cell, so he quickly ran to his Place of Solitude. The one place his family knew about. He would run there, staring at the sky, thinking. He left the Shell Cell there, knowing his family would think he just needed some peace and quiet. He hoped it would last for awhile. He needed to train.

_**He remembered long ago**_

_**When they were quite small**_

_**They respected each other **_

_**He was always different**_

It had been a long 6 weeks. His ankle had been weak, but it was quickly back to normal. He paused as he sat on top of the building. He took a deep breathe, thinking, _'It's so nice when its silent….crisp air, smoggy, but for this moment….free…' _then he heard a loud scream coming from a couple of blocks ahead.

_**They wanted him to be the one**_

_**Who laughed and joked and played all day**_

_**But when he resisted everything changed**_

His head turned, sharpened by the scream, he quickly vaulted over the buildings, running fast, like the wind was carrying him. Maybe it was, or maybe it was just how he was feeling at the moment, but he was suddenly there.

A woman crying in fear, a child beside her. 7 thugs baring down on them, demanding money and jewellery. Mikey hated thugs who stole. Thinking it was easier than making money for a living.

_**The world became darker**_

_**Nightmares came every night**_

_**Soon the mask was back again**_

_**The world was right but he was not**_

Quickly popping down, using the shadows to his advantage, he took care of them. A punch here, 3 kicks there. Using his nunchuks and knocking out the teeth of another. He was fast, but not fast enough for the pipe that his plastron. Hard. He gasped. Two ribs inside caving inwards, two others bruised.

It hurt, he gasped again, feeling the pain as air rushed into his lungs. But he pushed it aside.

_He was angry. _

Two twirls of his nunchuks, and that guy no longer breathed. He was glad he pulled the man into the shadows so the child didn't see. They were all down. He whispered, "Your safe now, go, hurry home…"

_**He had to changed to protect them**_

_**Live this life a lie **_

_**But he felt so deep inside**_

_**It wasn't his story, it wasn't his part**_

He heard a whispered, 'Thank you' from the child and a tearful sob from the young women, 'Thank you so much'.

He turned to leave, scrambling up the ladder. Cursing himself. '_How could he be so foolish? His ribs!' _he thought furiously, pushing the pain aside. Master Splinter taught them well about that. They thought he couldn't handle pain, but it was all a façade.

Mikey quickly pushed against his plastron, feeling the ribs were only cracked it felt, not broken like he thought at first. He shook his head, pissed off he got hurt again. So soon after finally getting away.

'_Great, just great. Another thing I'm going to have to explain….Leo's going to have a field day!…I think Don will too…'_ he thought as he realized Don would be trying to figure out what hurt him if he chose not to tell them.

_**So why**_

_**Why did he have to be the one**_

_**A Unknown brother and son**_

_**They can't see beyond the mask**_

_**Or the world will darken again**_

_What was the point anyway!?'_ Mikey thought grumbling. He jumped over some more buildings. Heading toward his favourite. The highest point in the city he could get to easily…thank God for Emergency Fire Escapes.

Mikey watched the city life, wishing he could stop hearing sirens, screams, cars. _This wasn't for him!_

But it was. He frowned, thinking about the past month and a half. _His family had been driving him nuts. Constantly asking if he was alright. Asking about his comics, trying to act like they were interested. Don…Don tried the most creative way to get him to interact. Teach him how to cook. That was a disaster in itself. _

Mikey had to chuckle though. It had been funny when Don turned and slipped, falling right into the cake he finished icing. That was one day, he felt alright. That tension had left. But Leo's constant big brother lectures about coming to him if he needed help.

_Raph's being a jerk, constantly arguing with him about being jumped. How could he let himself be beat up and all that. _

_He was not all powerful! He was fast, and agile! But he still had his off days! He couldn't train as often as he could! _

_**Its not my story, its not my world**_

_**Its how I feel, what's deep inside**_

_**This wasn't how my life was susposed to be**_

_**Living the life with a Mask I hate**_

Mikey was getting fed up with all of the questions. _Splinter had too, called him into his chambers, asking for answers…and Mikey didn't give them. He didn't want to. How could he? How could he say he wasn't really sure this was his life? This wasn't his life he was leading….it was Splinter's, Leo's and Don's and Raph's. _

Somehow, in all their little ways, controlled how he acted. Because to each of them, he could only show what they wanted…and they all wanted different things…and also things that were changed. _'Would they ever see the real him?'_

When he returned home, he saw Leo and Splinter talking in the living room. He walked quietly using his ninja stealth and accidentally overheard, "---th him. He's been acting to odd lately. Almost a complete change in personality. Don thinks he's doing drugs, but Raph says no. And Don can't find any needle marks---" but stopped when Splinter held his hand up and glanced around. '_WHAT???'_

Mikey had paled. _They thought he would be doing drugs???_

"How could you think that?" he asked, feeling betrayed. '_All he ever did, was choose to be what they wanted. They wanted the kid, the innocent Mikey! And when he didn't want to act like that. They thought he was doing drugs!!?? Because he didn't act like they wanted all the time??! Of course Don would research…and think drugs.'_

_**Protect the ones I love dearly**_

Mikey felt his heart clench up painfully, and he stepped back. He felt something about to break. This was his family. The ones he lived to protect. The ones he tried to make sure no one would hurt. They thought he did drugs!? He could feel the emotions collide, wanting to explode and he tried to wrap the tendrils of his control back over them.

_**This is my story, This is my life**_

But it hurt too much. The resentment, the anger, the fear of losing them…losing his family.

_**Not my story, but my choice **_

He swallowed up the pain, stuffing it back inside. He closed his eyes painfully, feeling his body shaking with adrenaline and pain.

Mikey heard things going on in the lair as he tried to make sense of everything. He was acutely aware of Casey and Raph returning. Don and April walking in. They had all been talking as they walked in but stopped when they saw him. He knew they were watching him.

He didn't know why he tried so hard to hold it in.

But Mikey wanted nothing more to do then just finally dropping the mask. But he held it. Clung to it. They wouldn't understand. He had to have it....they wouldn't understand....once they saw the one behind the Mask...everything would change....so he focussed hard, straightened up. He looked at them.

_**My mask**_

"Y…you..think. You think I'm doing drugs??!" he said flatly, a statement made in a tightly controlled voice. '_They never really knew me'_

There was silence. He could almost hear a pin drop. He felt the power of his emotions coursing through him, and his eyes opened. His blue eyes darkened, showing pain and deep sadness. _'Its all they really saw….that I wasn't acting like their Mikey….I was finally being me...guess that's not good..…'_

_**My family**_

"I want an answer. You…Master Splinter…Raph? Don? Leo? You all think…think I'm doing…_drugs_," he spat the last word out. '_I knew that was all they really wanted...this good Mikey, who could do no wrong..'_

Still, silence. '_They all thought he was the good one! The loving one! The one who never felt anger or lashed out like so. They never saw the pain and despair in his eyes as he hid it all the time. But now. Now when he was demanding an answer, they were silent!'_

"Well….DO YA!?" he finally screamed, wanting an answer.

_**Its worth it...this mask......right?**_

'_How the Hell could this be his story!?' _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Words in these '____' are thoughts. Words Bolded **_like this_** is like an Internal Poem/Song in Mikey's head, like backround music, in case your wondering. And, the memories that start and end with ********* these symbols mean he is thinking or remembering something that happened.

* * *

Mikey waited, his breathing laboured. Finally, he heard Splinter walk toward him. "My son, Please, calm down. Just listen to our reasoning's before you are consumed with anger."

Mikey took a deep breathe, letting it out slowly, relaxing a small moment.

"Leonardo has come to me in regards to your attitude as of late. Your surliness and unhappy behaviour was a cause of concern. Raphael has agreed you have changed but stated you are not on drugs. Donatello has told us he has examined you," Splinter said calmly, watching his youngest son.

"And what did Donatello find in his examination?" he said scathingly, glaring at Donnie.

Don flinched at the intensity of the glare but looked away.

"He has not found evidence that you are taking any drugs. But your behaviour points to something very wrong. We are concerned my son, tell us, is something wrong?"

Mikey felt his whole body tense up, a headache starting to form at the base of his neck. "Yes." he stated, angry. _My family thinks I'm doing drugs. Going behind my back to find ludicrous answers without even coming to me! Not even thinking in the slightest to ask me! That's what's wrong.' _He thought about telling them. He thought about talking to them, or yelling at them.

But he shook his head, swallowed back the words he was about to say. _Fine, if they want to speculate on what could be wrong, then why the Hell should I tell them?_ he thought angrily.

"Leave me be. I cannot even look at you without anger in my eyes! You violated the trust and faith that I have in all of you," he said angrily, glaring at them. They glanced away at the look of deep pain and sadness. That betrayed look in his eyes. "I understand you are concerned. But to think drugs, when you damn well know, I will never do them. You really hurt me. After all I do for you, you don't even see it! Well…." Mikey said, relaxing his body, feeling the pulsating of pain from his ribs.

"I don't even want to talk to you. Stay away from me! I'll be back in a week," he muttered, walking to his room. He heard them start to move toward him as he stalked past them, but he ignored it.

"Mikey, Please, I understand it wuz a stupi' thin' to thin' of. But jeez. Your actin' kinda like me. It ain't right! You….what happened Mikey?" Raph said, watching as Mikey packed a bag.

Mikey packed in silence, and grabbed his books, art supplies, and various other items. "I grew up Raph. You ever think of that? Why should I be who you want?" he said, finally looking up at him. Raph has such love and concern in his eyes. Mikey knew they loved him. They loved how he was, and how he acted, but he also wondered if they would love the real him.

"But Mike. You eva think that you are _you_?" Raph asked, leaning against the door.

Mikey shook his head, '_I don't think I ever was me… How do you go past the last 12 years acting like a clown? Being useless? I know they need to think to protect me. I am the youngest….look how long it took me to grow up,' _"Raph. I can't do this. How could you think I'm doing drugs? Huh? What about that pact we made as kids? Huh? It may not have meant much to you, but it sure the Hell meant a lot to me!"

Raph grimaced in remembrance. He couldn't believe Mikey remembered that. He was so sick. Donnie had to learn how to do blood transfusion at the tender age of ten, because of their stupidity. They should have known to staying away from humans on drugs. They didn't even see the man at first, or that he was on drugs, until he fell right on them when they were in the sewers. Mikey had been caught first, having been the one in the middle. The man basically beat the crap out of him, then stabbed him. Then freaked out because the 'Ghost' he thought he was attacking was suddenly turning red.

Mikey lost a lot of blood, and was in danger of dying. Don had read about a blood transfusion in his medical textbooks. In the rush of the emergency, Don told Splinter what they needed and pictures to help. Splinter acquired it, and Don ended up having to do the transfusion with Raph's blood.

When Mikey was better, Splinter explained that humans, especially unhappy humans, take certain drugs to dull the pain. To dull their mind. Sometimes, certain drugs will make humans hallucinate and attack people without provocation. Mikey was just an unfortunate victim.

Raph, Leo and Don had been so angered when their little brother nearly died because a human took drugs. And while he was recovering, they had all swore, even if they were curious, they would never ingest human street drugs.

"I remember," Raph said nodded. "I though' you didn' remember that. It just. Mikey you changed. Fast. And it was scary. Those nightmares, everything. Your fightin' style changed. No one can beat ya! Its like ya super strong and fast."

Mikey sighed, his eyes unfocused for a moment, Raph saw it and wondered. Mikey turned, tilting his head to the side as he stared at Raph, "You ever feel like this ain't your life?"

Raph nodded, wondering where he was going with this, but Mikey didn't say anymore. "I'll be back in a week. I need to think," he said, "I ain't doing drugs, I swear bro!"

Raph nodded, taking that knowledge in. "Be safe Mikey."

Mikey nodded. He didn't glance back. If he had, he would see Raph's eyes fill with concern and fear for his younger brother.

* * *

Mikey walked through the sewers, his pace almost at a run. He felt this need to get away, far away. An hour later, he finally collapsed to his knees and allowed the tears to run down his cheeks. _Why? Why do they still have to hurt me!? I wasn't doing anything! I was being me! Why do they have such a problem with me, being me!?_ he thought sadly.

His breathing was ragged from his crying, and his ribs ached. He had forgotten about them earlier, but there wasn't much he could do for them. Slipping down the South Tunnel, he jumped down. He hit the floor at a roll, and smile. His home away from home.

Pushing a few knobs here and there, he pushed and turned the sequence to open the entrance. He was glad he had the Professor help him before he left. That little Metal guy was handy.

Walking in, he quickly popped in a pizza, needing to just relax. Humming a soft tune to himself, he grabbed a quick shower.

Drying off, he returned to the kitchen and pulled out the hot pizza and took a Coke from the fridge.

Mikey sighed, kind of missing the hustle and bustle of the Lair. But the silence was welcoming. As he watched TV and ate, he thought about the last few months.

He was getting so tired of it.

_Why? Why the Hell couldn't they just let the old Mikey go? Why do they have to fight so damn hard? _

Mikey quietly cleaned up and walked into his room. Falling asleep quickly, he thought about his life. _Why did everything get so screwed up?_

_Why did this have to be his life??_

* * *

_He dreamed again that night. About a world that liked him for being him. Welcomed and challenged. He was allowed to be serious, his opinions were carefully heard and thought through. He also showed he was worth someone. He no longer stood in the shadows._

_His face was bright and animated, he talked and was listened to. He wasn't hit upside the head, or ignored or shoved away._

_He felt like he was valued and enjoyed the feeling. That there was something special about him….that he was finally worth something…._

But when he woke up, he felt hollow inside. In the real world, he felt awful. He wasn't special. He wasn't worth anything. He was there to help his brothers through this life. He was there to make their lives easier, by helping them and protecting them, the only way he knew how.

Mikey winced as he curled in his bed, remembering past days. His younger world. _When they first began training. He caught on too fast. They resented him. He didn't understand why he could do these things so fast. Copy and mimic so well….he remembered his first bruise by them. At the age of 5. His first hateful world thrown at him at 6. Then when he did stop showing his worth, they liked him better._

_He couldn't understand it! He hid it so much! And it hurt. Like it was actually killing him! And he started to cry for the things he couldn't show._

Remembering being introduced to Casey, his smile faded when he remembered when they brought Casey back to the lair.

Sighing, he glanced at the calendar, seeing it was the day he needed to go back. He had said a week.

Grabbing a quick shower and breakfast, he packed his bag and left.

He returned to the lair.

* * *

**_Well, i updated! wahoo. LOL, the next chapter is done but I'm working through it. Don't worry, its a nice long one. LOL. anyhoo, please review! I hope people like this story. Lemme know. And thanks for the reviews lately. Love it. _**

Laters!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Hiya. Just wanted to clear up the last chapter. Yes it was quite short, and it only seemed like a fast week. It was. I was trying to show time flew past really fast but I guess that seemed to be to fast. Anyway, yes, Mikey was at his own lair for a week, and returned home in this chapter. _**

**_To clear up, Professer Honeycutt also helped Mikey build, set up, and fix up the security centre Mikey installed at his own personal lair. _**

**_And Mikey is also smart in this fic! And a awesome fighter. As you will soon see. _**

**_Anyone liking this fic, please review. I would love to hear some more reviews. Thankies. _**

**_And if anyone has any questions, go for it, but no flames please. _**

A/N : Words in these '____' are thoughts. Words Bolded **_like this_** is like an Internal Poem/Song in Mikey's head, like backround music, in case your wondering. And, the memories that start and end with ********* these symbols mean he is thinking or remembering something that happened.

* * *

"Hiya Mikey, you alright?" Don asked, smiling slightly when he saw Mikey enter.

Mikey sighed, watching carefully, "Yes Donatello, I'm fine," and smirked when he saw the almost hurt and bewildered look on his face.

Mikey continued on his way to the dojo where Splinter was. Entering, he asked, "Master Splinter, May I talk with you and the others?" he asked politely.

_**He would hide again once more**_

_**Swallowing the hollowed words**_

_**He understood they felt remorse**_

_**That they would try to change**_

_**He heard it before, **_

_**It all comes back to me**_

_**I'm the one who is wrong….**_

_**What happens when I can't get up again**_

They all settled themselves in their respected spots. Mikey sighed, and looked straight at Splinter, his dark blue eyes narrowed, "I understand that you four were concerned with my recent behaviour but I feel angry to all of you. I understand your words, though hurtful, were made out of concern, I am willing to drop it…to let it go." he finally said in a rush, apologizing for something they did, even though he felt he shouldn't let them have another chance, '_Would they even realize it_,' he thought angrily, '_That once again, I lose who I was and put this mask on again….'_

_**Lost within the memories**_

There was a moment of silence as Mikey tried to say what he was about to say next, but suddenly, Splinter spoke instead. "My son. It is true we spoke words out of concern. But you behaviour was the cause of concern. You have changed greatly these past few weeks, without any reasoning onto why. Has this behaviour finally been tamed? Or is there something else that is not being told?"

_**The pain and anger grows each day**_

Mikey suddenly felt a surge of anger but was careful to keep himself composed. Thinking, _'How dare he!? He should tame his behaviour? What about Don? Leo? Raph?' _and he suddenly realized it was a power struggle. And if he lost, he could possibly lose his family due to his actions of being himself.

_**Words that are screamed so quietly it seems**_

Panicked, he nodded, "Yes Sensei. I will tame my behaviour. I apologize. May I leave?" he asked, his voice flat, and hoarse. He needed to think. This was not working out the way he wished it to.

_**They can no longer see the reasons**_

Returning to his room, he laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. _'I could lose them if I continued with the angry behaviour. Why would I have to tame it? Its something that is greatly controlled. Splinter makes no sense most time. But if that is how they feel, I will make sure I act happy and whatnot. That would make them more content. But in the dojo, I want to see what happens if I actually used full strength? Would they enjoy it? They hated it when we were children….'_ and then there was a knock on the door.

_**I try so hard to hide the one inside**_

"Mikey?" he heard Don's voice call. _Always Don. Forever the peacemaker. It never fails….he's going to tell me reasons. Facts. Things to help prove his stupid theory. _

"What Donnie?" he said, sighing. Sitting up in his bed, he looked as Don stepped in, looking nervous.

_**The one I wish to be**_

"Master Splinter….we.…us…I know we screwed up Mike…but…its just....well, you changed. So much. It scared us. We struggled to find an answer. Ever since you were ambushed…and went into that coma….the way you were. It just didn't make any sense. I'm sorry." Don said, trying to explain his own thoughts on the matter.

_**You try to talk to me**_

Mikey glanced away, thinking. "Don, don't you think that maybe being ambushed kinda knocked some sense into me?" and turned his troubled eyes toward his brother. "I mean, you know I was hurt pretty badly. I've been piecing everything together since that night… but I realized that I need to grow up. But I was frustrated."

_**But it seems its always the same**_

Don nodded, agreeing, "Yes, you see?" and spoke before Mikey continued with his thoughts, "Don't you see? Your sudden change in behaviour, anger issues, frustration. It all added up to you possibly being on drugs. That was why it was thought of!" and thinking he made a breakthrough, he continued, "All the things we saw about your behaviour pointed to a deeper problem, but with you being so close mouthed, we had nothing to go on. So without your thoughts, we saw the only logical conclusion."

_**You don't really hear me at all**_

_**Its like the same forever more**_

Mikey stared at him, disbelief on his face at Don's words. Thoughts racing through his head, "The only logical conclusion was that _**I**_ would be on drugs?" and he continued, "So by all your words you just said, Leo and Raph should be doing drugs right?"

Don looked puzzled. Mikey saw Leo, Raph and Splinter standing outside his door, so he calmly replied, keeping his anger from erupting.

"Well, according to your research…" he stated, glaring slightly, "That when you're angry, frustrated, a new sense of fighting skills, my oh so obvious change in behaviour would only be caused if I were in drugs? Was that right?" he said sarcastically.

Don nodded, "Yes, you see-" but bit his lip when Mikey held up his hand.

_**Contradictions seem to be, the way our lives will always be**_

Mikey stopped Don from speaking and said, "So when Raph got the crap kicked outta him, and after wards, he shoulda been on drugs. Right? That would be the only explanation. His violent tendencies, his own uncontrollable urge to lash out at people who he needs to listen to, and beat the crap outta me if I'm just teasing him a little bit. So his 'drug use' would explain all of that, correct? Is that right?"

Don shook his head, "Well, no but," but once again, Mikey held his hand up.

"Sooo…. According to your logic and your computer facts and such. That when Leo became moody, sullen and angry, like Raph but even worse, the only explanation would be drugs. Isn't that right? He had to be sent away, to learn better control, but Raph, who struggles with his own anger problems is left behind. Is that right? Which all in all, would give Raph an even bigger opportunity to use drugs…" Mikey smirked, eyes glittering, shoulders relaxing as he continued, "So don't you even see, your logic failed you in all of those attempts," he said, going back and sitting on his bed. He watched them, warily. Trying to see if they get it yet. He could see Don trying to deny he was right, and Raph's indignation about being described as being on drugs, but all of his reasoning's had been sound.

_**I prove to you that I can listen**_

_**That I am able to hold my own reasoning's**_

_**But I fear, that there is something more**_

_**Once again, my words are falling through**_

_**The broken cracks of our family**_

"So, the one time I show the slightest bit of anger, the tiniest bit of frustration. You all think, oh no. Something's wrong. Mikey isn't acting like Mikey. So something really bad must be wrong. I know. Drugs!" he spat out, disgust and sarcasm etched in his voice.

"Did any of you get that I was outta it for a reason? That the way I was acting, that there could possibly be a reason? What have we learned from Raph and Leo's being ambushed and the after-effects? That being ambushed makes a person change? Why is it that I am not allowed to change?" Mikey said, hands clenched, face showing obvious pain.

Raph spoke, "I know ya weren't doin' drugs Mikey. But ya changed so much. You usually always so happy! Ya liked goofing off and being a pest. When ya changed, we were scared."

Leo nodded his head, agreeing with Raph, "Yes, he's right. Mikey, we only thought that we were right, because our conclusions, even wrong, were made out of concern."

Mikey shook his head, "No Leo. Even if it was made out of concern, I let it go. I will still be pissed at ya. And still be angry. But I will not be who I was before. He's gone. Get that through your heads!"

_**I want so much to prove to you**_

_**That I am really here**_

_**That the mask I was wearing can finally come off**_

_**Please just let me change**_

_**Is that what you are even hearing**_

_**The pleas I cry out loud**_

Splinter spoke, "Michelangelo, Please, my son. Why is it that you are willing to stray from your path? You have always been so true and followed it since you were a small child. There is something you are not telling us."

All of a sudden, alarms started going off. Don's eyes grew big as he ran to his computers. Leo and Raph quickly grabbed more arsenal from the dojo. Splinter quickly ran to his room, grabbing his own weapons, and his bag of precious items. The last time they had been invaded, many things were destroyed, so Splinter kept his items in a bag so it was easily grabbed.

Mikey quickly got up and walked to his closet, grabbing his own weapons, a few tantos, some shruiken, and filled a bag with some emergency items, glad now he left his art supplies and what not at his other lair.

"Guys, it's the Foot, they found us again! They broke past our secondary alarms….and about 40 are topside. And even more outside the area."

_**Once again we have to fight**_

_**To survive another night**_

_**Each day is a struggle**_

_**Even just to be me**_

"Leonardo, go and gather up our weapons. We will fight through this. We will prevail my sons." Splinter said, tail swishing in fear and anxiety.

"Uh sensei, why don't we just go through our access hatch?" Mikey asked, asking about the access hatch they had made in case of an emergency like this. It lead right to Leatherhead.

"We cannot go that way my son," Splinter said, dismissing it, "For we may lead the Foot to Leatherhead."

Mikey bit his lip, obviously frustrated. "That was why we made it. He has resources we could use to get away safely."

"No Mikey. We will fight our way out! Now enough. Take point…." Leo ordered.

Mikey stalked away. _Fight. We would make it if we ran. Why don't they listen? Karai and the Tech Ninjas love invading with more than enough forces to beat them. If they snuck out, before they realized it, they would be able to escape! _

_**You never listen when I try to help**_

_**You ignored my thoughts outright**_

_**Why do I do what I do**_

_**I try to protect you to**_

"Maybe we should go in the ­­­­Shell Sub, we could get away that way….but….we have to make sure they won't figure it out." Don suggested, as he pressed several buttons, calling the Shell Sub to the surface water, and opening the hatch.

"Get Mikey and Sensei to it. Check the waters first, we don't know if they know about it." Leo said looking at the computers, trying to see how many were coming after them.

Don nodded. Raph asked, "Why can't we use the access passage? I mean, that is why we built it."

Leo flushed, "I accidentally caused some walls to collapse in there….there is no way through them. I didn't want Mikey to know."

Raph glared, "Well, why didn't you tell Don, he would of fixed them."

Leo glared at Raph, "Look, just leave it. Get ready to fight."

Don ran up to them, "We don't have to fight. The underwater passage is clear it looks like."

Leo nodded sharply, then all of a sudden, a large explosion rocked the lair. Debris and smoke surrounded them, and all of a sudden they were fighting ninja's.

**

* * *

**

Raph's POV

Raph was quickly disarmed and he cursed, trying to use his tantos next. He was surprised when a long Bo knocked the feet off from under him, and he fell to the ground. He grunted, twisting around, knocking the Foot to the ground and picking up the fallen tantos, drove it through the guys chest. Raph glared, jumping up, seeing Donnie in a tough spot and Leo on the ground, head bleeding. _Mikey, where's Mikey?_ he thought frantically as he moved to defend Don.

Finally, he saw a blur of brown, _Sensei_ fighting against some Tech Ninjas and protecting Leo, who looked on the verge of collapsing.

Turning his head, he saw him. _Mikey!_ and felt a punch go past his defences as he saw Mikey fighting against Karai. And holding his own. They were talking to each other, he could see.

Grunting, he saw Mikey's eyes suddenly light up. Raph felt a blow to the head, and felt he was falling, hazy and hearing two voices crying out his name, he felt the darkness trying to consume him.

Eyes blurring, he watched as Mikey suddenly started fighting with a vicious nature. He could feel himself being dragged away, voices yelling, the smoke clearing.

"Raph, Please, you gotta help me! Leo….he's too heavy for me. Please Raph, wake up," he heard Don plead. Raph forced himself awake, trying to clear through the haze around him. He forced himself up, seeing real fear in Don's eyes, and Splinter unconscious on the floor. Everything was too much.

He pushed himself up, seeing that Karai was ignoring them. Trying to defeat Mikey. He was fighting better than all of them, moving easily, avoiding blows. But Raph could see blood dripping down one arm.

"Grab Splinter!" he said gruffly, grabbing Leo, and hoisting him over his shoulders. He quickly stumbled toward the Shell Sub and put Leo into his seat while Don did the same to Splinter.

Raph quickly jumped back out to help Mikey, but saw he was doing well. "MIKEY! Com'n Get yur Shell outta there!"

"Raph get out, I'll be fine." Mikey ordered.

5 minutes earlier:

**

* * *

**

Mikey's POV

Mikey glared at Karai, seething at the thought of another home in ruins because of her. Flashes of memories of being tormented, hurt the last time he fought them. He quickly knocked out some more ninja, "You have no honour Karai!" he spat out.

_**Hatred has never felt so welcomed**_

_**The burning rage I have inside**_

_**When can I finally become**_

_**The warrior I always hide**_

"Us? Honour!? Be that as it may, we will finish you!" Karai said angrily. "Do they even see the potential you hold yet?"

"Leave my family out of this Karai! They have done nothing!" Mikey ordered, ducking a blow from above. He flipped and knocked out two ninjas. Whirling around, his nunchuks caught two of the head, knocking them out as well.

"They have taken my father away!" she spat out, "Why do you defend them?" she asked, "They have done nothing to defend you! We were able to capture you! I promise to leave them now if you stay and fight."

Mikey stared at her, holding his broken nunchuks in his hand, glanced at his family who were all injured. Leo was unconscious, so was Splinter, and Raph looked bad. Don was bleeding from a cut on his arm, and also looked beat. "I will stay and fight but order your ninja's away!"

Karai nodded, "Leave the others, I want this one!" she ordered them, smiling at the orange banded ninja.

"I will have you Michelangelo, you will join us!" she said, anger and revenge in her voice.

"I will never join you. Just because you honour this one time moment, does not mean you will be free to go after my family again!" Mikey glared at her, holding up a fallen katana, "Karai. This is not their fight! Leave them alone! This is your only warning!" and he stood up straight, his eyes showing pure hatred.

_**I will protect them will all I have**_

_**They are my family**_

Karai smirked, "They are finished Michelangelo. They will be wiped out, as you will be now!" and jumped toward him, sword brandished out in a killing blow.

Mikey brought his sword up, deflecting the attack and pushing the sword away. He whirled around, managing to catch Karai's leg hard, making her fall. Mikey moved his sword down in a arc, wanting to kill the bitch.

"Mikey, com'n, get yur Shell outta there!" he heard Raph's voice scream.

"Raph, get out. I'll be fine!" he ordered, swiping Karai's arm, making it bleed. It was shallow but it would hurt.

"They don't listen to you! They ignore your help. They ignore who you really are! I am not so stupid to see your family does not appreciate you. You hide the warrior inside! Why?" Karai said, seeing Mikey's eyes flicker in pain, knowing she was getting to him, "because you know they do not want you to succeed. They want you to rot! To be nothing!"

_**I know she is right when she talks the truth**_

_**But I need to know that one day I can become**_

_**The one I hide, the one I locked away**_

_**Even if its for their own good**_

_**The Mikey they need may not be really me**_

_**But even you will know**_

_**I shall always love them**_

"You are wrong Karai!" Mikey said angrily, spitting out the blood in his mouth. His body was covered in bruises, welts, cuts. His face was bruised, lip cut. A large slice had cut his arm deeply and bled freely. "They don't know about the warrior! I hide him. Because they are not ready to know him. You are pathetic Karai. You attack my home, my brothers, my father! And yet you think I would turn once again. I will never work for you. So quit trying!"

_**Evil corrupts and hatred grows**_

_**That yearn to be free seems to want to explode**_

_**The anger burning **_

_**Tears are building**_

_**I will fight and protect all of those**_

_**The ones I love, the ones I care**_

_**They need me to be their Mikey**_

_**That will be who I will be**_

Raph stood there, surprised and shocked as Mikey fought Karai. Soon, with a kick and swipe with the sword, Karai was dying on the ground. "I will not turn. I have beaten you. You are nothing now. Foot Ninja, I have conquered your warriors, You belong to me now. Go. Now, return to your training. No more stealing or killing. Be good till I return!" Mikey ordered angrily, spat on Karai.

"Destroy them," Karai whispered, gurgling as the blood fell from his lips.

Soon Mikey was battling the Elite Foot Tech, knowing he would have to defeat the Elite to claim his place. Raph ducked a blow and was soon overpowered as he backed away from the fight. "Raph, get outta here. Now. I promise. I will be fine!" Mikey yelled at him.

Raph knew he should retreat and nodded, "You betta Mikey! Or I will revive you and kill you myself!" and quickly jumped into the Shell Sub and ordered Don to go. Leo and Splinter were hurt badly and they needed to fix things.

**************

Once Raph was gone, he quickly decimated the Elite, and stood there, arms trembling from exhaustion.

_I did it….I beat them…._Mikey stared at the carnage around him, paling as he realized he killed so many. He had killed them…_They tried to kill my family. They tried to get me to be them. Never. _

_**Tired, hurt, safe and now**_

_**Its finally over, and now I'm tired**_

_**I have to do it, be the one**_

_**To step up, when there is none**_

Mikey quickly gathered anything he could salvage, picking up his ruined nunchuks, and quickly left the lair. Outside it, he paused, realizing he didn't have his Shell Cell. Frowning, he debated whether or not he should go and look for it. Shaking his head in disgust at the thought of seeing so many enemies killed, he walked away.

He quickly headed to his own lair, and placed everything he carried down. Glancing at some of it in interest, he realized he had also grabbed Don's fallen bag as well. Happy to give Don some good news, he sat down. He was about to put his head into his hands, when he saw the blood that dried on his skin.

Paling, he got up. _Is this what they wanted? Me to be a killer? To be like them? What more can I do? Raph saw it. Saw me kill Karai! Would they kick me from the Clan? Did I dishonour them? What is going to happen now?_

Mikey hurried to his bathroom, thankful that Professer Honeycutt installed hot water in his bathroom, he turned the shower on and quickly washed up, removing the blood, dirt and debris, cleaning as much as he could. Afterwards, he wrapped up his numerous cuts and injuries, and sat on the couch.

Mikey tried to concentrate, but his thoughts were running through his head. _I defeated the Foot! I killed Karai! I am to take my place among them! But how can I do that? Honour dictates that if I defeat those who lead the Clan, I am to take it over and make it my own. What about the Foot? I…I can't lead them. Can I?….I'm going to have to…if I don't. Someone else will take over, and try to kill his family. _

_**They may hate me, they may judge me**_

_**But until they see beyond the mask**_

_**Who knows what they will finally see**_

He got up, and walked over to the items he had taken off the bodies. Three Elite necklaces, and Karai's fallen sword.

His proven items, his claims to take over the Foot Clan…..

_Once Master Splinter finds out…when they all find out…..will they still want me?_ he thought mournfully as he left his lair and headed toward the Foot Tower.

***********************


	5. Chapter 5

He continued to walk towards the Foot Tower. He stood there, in the shadows, watching it, fingering the necklace from the Elite Ninjas. The sword he had held in his belt from Karai. He sighed.

_Should he go back? If he explained it to his family, would they be willing to let him take over the Foot Clan? Change it? Once I inherit it, there won't be anymore fighting in the city. We would be safe….yeah…there would be people who challenge me…._

_**The fight of power rises**_

_But its worth it…._

_**The indecision grows**_

_They have to let me take over. If the Foot Clan refused….if they denied his leadership that was rightfully his, then they would be banished from the other worlds clans. They would be dishonoured. Its written in the code. Whoever defeats the leader. Would take over the clan. _

_**The world is so undecided**_

_**Right and wrong so different**_

_**We cannot be who we have to be**_

_**Not in these times of war**_

_Leo and Splinter couldn't last time, because Shredder survived both their attacks….then the Utroms banished Shredder. He still lived….so Karai took over the clan. They had no claim over it… _

_**Their decisions always consume me**_

_**Their words will hit hard and sink so deep inside**_

_**Sometimes it feels like I'm suffocating**_

_**As I cry my angry tears**_

The thunder rolled heavily….the rain started to fall….He felt the anxiety build, stared at the building. He had to claim his rightful title….his place….

_I have to talk with Sensei….with Leo and everyone….I have to show them….but would they make fun of him….Try to take away from him, or deny him his right?_

_**It seem that my choices are**_

_**To leave it all behind**_

_**Fight behind the sidelines**_

_**A fight that was never mine**_

_What would they do?_

_Guess we should see?_

_**Walking a long road ahead**_

_**Questions in my mind**_

_**Hope born so deep inside**_

_**Can I finally be me….**_

He walked for 40 minutes, quickly finding their secondary lair. He was cleaned up, dry. He still carried the weapons he had to show the Ninja's. To show his father. To show his brothers.

He was scared.

* * *

He quickly pulled out the small computer from behind a brick, punched in the code and hurried inside.

He saw Raph on the couch, looking exhausted. He was clean, and his injuries were covered. Mikey glanced at his injuries, and winced when he realized he forgot to cover them, his one arm still bleed freely. The other ones, they must have still bled when he left his lair, and watched the Foot Tower.

Thinking.

He jumped when he heard a yelled, "MIKEY!" and focused on his surroundings. He saw Raph running towards him, concern and fear in his eyes.

"Mikey, are ya okay?" he asked, his eyes darting to the blood down his arm, "Tha's needs stitches. Com'n, we gotta get you checked ova."

Mikey remained silent as he walked with Raph. Raph was silent for a moment, before he asked quietly, "You 'kay Mikey? I saw what you did back there."

Mikey sighed, and glanced at Raph, "I'm okay. What I did, had to be done."

"But…that was Karai…" Raph said, glancing away.

Mikey stopped walking, his face turned toward Raph, "Do you think I wanted to kill her? Raph…she wanted me to join her!"

"What? Why da Hell She'd want to do tha'" Raph asked surprised.

Mikey sighed, and was about to speak but Don yelled out, "Mikey! Are you okay? Raph said he had to leave you behind. You're not hurt badly, are you?"

Mikey glanced at his arm, and then touched his side, where three ribs have either cracked or were broken. "I'm banged up," he said with a shrug, "But its nothing really."

Don saw the cut and winced, "That must sting, come here, lets stitch you up," and pulled Mikey to an open chair.

"How is Leo and Sensei?" Mikey asked curiously, seeing them lie on the other beds.

"Leo's fine, he has a concussion and should wake up soon. Sensei, just some blood loss, two ribs were broken, and his leg tore a tendon. I did some minor surgery on it, it should be fine once it heals. And once he wakes up...he should be fine." Don said, as he did small carefully stitches. "We were worried about you! Raph said you told him to leave! Why'd you do something so stupid like that?"

Mikey frowned and said, "Would you rather him being killed?"

"Well of course not Mikey, but Karai would've killed you Mikey!" he said frustrated.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that anymore now do we!?" Mikey said scathingly. He tore his arm away. The half sewed up cut, was bleeding even more now. The stitches hanging loosely.

"What do you mean by that Mikey? And sit down, I'm not done yet. Jeez, don't you know better by now?" Don said, ranting, "First you screw around and get injured, and go up against Karai and her ninjas! Do you have a death wish or something! You should know better than to fight them!!!"

"Uh, Don. Wait, before you--" Raph started to say, but Don cut him off.

"And another thing, why did it take you so long to come home!? Did you not care about Leo and Splinter? And why didn't you take the time to clean this!? Are you stupid!? Raph could've helped you with Karai before leaving! Why--" but Mikey had enough.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled out. "For someone who is so smart, you sure are stupid!" he said angrily. He grabbed a knife, slicing the string still left over from the stitches. "I've had enough. Don't you think I would have been able to hold my own!? Jesus Christ Donnie, I'm fine! I won!"

Don glared, "No, you didn't win Mikey! Now Karai is going to be more pissed off, and find this home! She's going to come after us again and again!"

"Fat chance of her doing that now, isn't there!?" Mikey said mockingly, "Kind of hard to do that from a grave, now is there!?"

Don stepped back, shock on his face, "You…you killed her??"

"That's the life of a ninja!" Mikey said with a shrug, "She's been trying to recruit me for quite some time Don. Who do you think ambushed me last time??"

Don stepped back again in shock, "What are you talking about? You remember what happened?"

Mikey nodded angrily, eyes narrowed, "Don, Karai and her ninjas overpowered me. They used drugs. I was down, and they tortured me for 3 hours before I managed to escape. They wanted me to join them!"

"Why you though? Why not Leo?" Raph asked curiously. He saw Leo had waken up, but remained silent.

"Leo is already a dishonoured ninja among them. He went against the code when he left to train, leaving his family behind. He wasn't here to protect the family and that goes against the code. Family first, training second. That's how it was supposed to be." Mikey said angrily, he picked up a roll of gauze, quickly wrapping it around his injury.

"But he left for training, he needed it. He was upset because he had nothing more to learn," Don countered.

Mikey glared, "So if I wanted to, I can leave to go and train? Would you really let me?"

"Well, no, your diff'ent. Leo, he works hard at what he does. He's a leadeah!" Raph said, confused, "I don't eva 'member seein' ya be a leadeah."

Mikey glared right back, his anger in his eyes, body taut with tension. "I'm not a leader? Who saved all of your lives tonight? It wasn't Fearless. It wasn't even Splinter. I agreed to take on Karai, so you can get out! ME! I fought against them, I won. I didn't want to kill her, but I had to."

"I came back, because I had to explain to you. I am the leader of the Foot Clan now. I defeated Karai and have to choose two public figures to help me lead it. I already beat the Elite, and was about to go and claim my place," he said, angrily throwing on the table nearby, Karai's bloody knife and the blood splattered necklaces of the Elite.

"You…you are supposed ta take ova the Foot Clan!?" Raph practically screamed out.

"My son!?" they suddenly heard behind them, and saw Splinter sitting up and watching them. Leo sat up to.

"My son, you will not take over such an evil empire!" Splinter said, tail swishing.

Mikey said, "Why not!? If I take them over, than it would stop them from coming after us! I'm sick of fighting them sensei! I can change it for the better!"

Splinter shook his head, "Such evil cannot be overrun with such an inexperienced ninja, Michelangelo, you know this. You will not be leader to them. You still have much to learn. If anyone I chose to be leader, it would be Leonardo! He is your Leader!"

"HIM!?" Mikey said, shocked and furious, "Why the Hell should I give my place for him!?" he said angrily, "He is no leader! He is an egomaniac tyrannical asshole who thinks the whole world should bow down to him!"

"He is your older brother, and he deserves to lead. If taking over the Foot Empire should be led to peace and justice, your brother is the best at that," Splinter said. "He has trained for many years--"

Mikey cut in, "He may have trained for years sensei, but he can never lead the Foot Empire. I have their respect. Hell, even Raphael and Donatello has their respect. I should know. I talked with many of them. Leonardo is a dishonoured ninja. He was respected, but once he left for training, he turned his back on us. Ninja's don't do that!"

"I left so I can be trained so I would be able to protect you!" Leo cut in, anger in his words, "I was angry because it was my failure that caused you guys to get hurt!"

"No Leo, you were pissed because you lost, and when Splinter couldn't teach you anymore, you started to go psycho. That was when you got sent away! You left us. A leader never leaves behind a family to train. While you were gone, we were attacked. We were injured. We were hurt. Yes, you found us when you got back, and warned Karai, but that was when the Foot Clan saw you getting your revenge!" he ranted, "They saw you fight after you came home. So yes, you can't be a leader to the Foot Clan."

"And you can!?" Leo scoffed.

"Yes, I can. I can do what needs to be done. You didn't do a damn thing but fall. I had to take charge. You never let me have an opinion on this team. I never really mattered in this clan. I defeated the Foot, something you yourself, never did. Splinter wants me to just relinquish control!? I don't think so." Mikey said angrily, picking up the sword and necklaces, "The Foot Empire will change because of me. It will take time, but I know how to change. I always hid Splinter…Leo. Always. I'm going to the Foot Empire. I'll change it."

"Michelangelo, you will do no such thing!" Splinter said, standing up, glaring at his youngest, "You are being reckless and uncontrollable. This behaviour must stop. This anger you have inside, needs to end!"

Mikey glared at Splinter, "I will not follow you sensei. This is my decision. I have listened to you tell me I am not a leader. Tell me to relinquish control to a dishonoured ninja. You yourself know this about the clan, but you sent Leo away, not telling him what he was doing was against the code. You are the one who is also dishonoured. I will change to Foot."

Leo spat out, "And when they destroy you? Capture you and torture you? What will you do then? You will not be welcomed back to the clan, I will forbid it! Give me control of the Empire, I know how to run It best."

Mikey stopped, turned around, his eyes a smouldering blue, "I will do no such thing Leonardo. They will not harm me. I will have to fight those who seek to harm me, or those who try to take control, but it says in the Foot bylaws, 'One who has defeated the Foot Empire Leader will take over all, and I said ALL, assets, monies, laws, and participants engaged in the Organization. Only if one shall be defeated is the control of the Empire reverted to the next leader, one who is worthy and has honour and respect among the Clan. Any who oppose such a turn may result in loss of job, money, insurance, and jail time. In such of case of mutiny against the Empire, results may be dealt with Loss of life.'"

"I am protected. I have to chose two public figures who will deal with the public for me. I will have control of the money, the scientists, everything we ever would have wanted. And you want me to throw that away. Even when it might be turned for good. I don't think so. If you wish to forbid me from this clan, so be it. But I will take my place there. Raph, Don, you may come with me, or stay behind. I will not make you chose. You may visit me there as well." and he turned to leave.

"I, Splinter Hamato, dissolve all ties, father and sensei, to one Michelangelo Hamato. He is not welcomed to my name no longer!" Splinter spat out, "I also worried you would be led down the path to destruction Michelangelo."

Mikey stood there, heart burning with pain, before his strength returned, "My path is no longer yours Father!" he spat, "and you will see the world change for the better. My future was always going to be on my own, I knew this from long before I became a teenager."

He turned to Leo, "Control that anger and hatred Leonardo. You are a leader, I will give you that. You were a brother, I will give you that. But you weren't family for many years. You lost that right when you decided a leader is more important than being a brother. And besides, I know you loved her Leo, but it wouldn't have worked."

Leo blushed and glanced away, before looking straight at Mikey, hatred in his eyes.

Mikey ignored Leo, and smiled at Don and Raph, "I know this is not the best terms of leaving guys, but I need to. I finally am free to be the warrior I wanted to be. Visit me. No one will be hunting you down, not if I can help it. If I can change what was done in the past and make it a better future, for all of us. Its worth it. I'm sorry it came about this way."

"But Mikey!" Don cried out, fearing the loss of his best friend.

Mikey shook his head, "No Don, they stated what they wanted and I will not relinquish control. I always had to. This time, I'm standing up. I did the work, I will continue to work. I want to change for the better, and finally be me. They may not understand why I'm doing this, you may not either. But this time, its my decision."

Raph grunted, "What if they kill you!?"

Mikey sighed, sliding the sword in place on his belt, "Raph, if they decide to kill me, so be it. It would be my fault for doing something so stupid. But if I don't try, then all of this death, all of the loss, would be for nothing. Not when I can change things. The laws of the Foot Clan have been absolute for hundreds of years. Their motto was once Family first, that was where the problem with Leo came from. But then Shredder took over," he turned back toward them, "They weren't always evil. It became like that. The Foot started up hundreds of years before Shredder took it over. The Elders told me their stories. If you're that worried, you may come."

Raph nodded, "Like I'm gonna let youse go by yourself. You ain't doin' somethin' so stupid without some backup!"

Don nodded, stepping forward, "I know no one really listens to you, and that you rarely had a shot to stand out. But I'd follow you. Tonight proved you weren't that Mikey we knew before…..it really all was a mask, wasn't it? The Battle Nexus, the fights, Bishops? It was all an act….till Karai got you."

Mikey sighed, a small smile on his face, "You were always too smart Donnie, you know that. I had to have the mask on guys," glancing at Leo and Splinter, "I always hid because I know, I remember, not being able to advance like Leo. Not being able to surpass him, because Leo was the next leader. What was the point of going against something that was decided since we were children?"

They nodded, glancing at each other. Raph said, "So…you leavin us?"

Mikey shook his head, "No, you two will always be my brothers. And I will be yours. I'm not leaving my family behind, but I won't be givin' up my place…it seems petty, but its not really."

He walked up to Raph, "I want to be a warrior. I want to be a fighter. I want to change the world for the better. You know this about me. When I learned about the laws of the Foot Clan, I knew, I knew, I could change things one day….but then Karai found me. Ambushed me…Raph she tortured me for 3 hours till I was able to escape. I wanted revenge…but I wanted things to change. I was tired of always having to run because of them."

Raph nodded, understanding, "I'll be by your side Mikey."

Splinter stood by till Raph spoke those words. Then he moved forward, "I forbid it Michelangelo. You do not know the truth. The Foot Clan is evil. They killed my Master Yoshi. They kill, murder and steal for their own. They are not good, and they cannot be redeemed. This is a foolish endeavour, and you know it!"

Mikey sighed, "I understand you hate the Foot Father," he said angrily, "But the one who killed him, was the Shredder. And the Utroms banished him. And Karai, who took over his legacy of crime, is now dead by my hand. There is not much more to fight against. We still have enemies Father. Bishop for one. The Twin Bulbs, Mr Go and Mr. Touch. Father, it matters not what we fight for as long as its honour, and my honour would be tarnished if I do not take over the Clan. You know this!"

Splinter sighed, tail flickered, and ears flattened. _He was very upset. This was not how it was supposed to be. Leonardo was his next chosen for Leader. And suddenly, his youngest is fighting against it. Calling his son a dishonoured ninja. Even though in his heart he knew it was true, Leonardo had to leave for his own good. He had started beating his own brothers in his anger, had hurt Michelangelo the most, cut him. The anger, fear, and frustration had turned his son, gave him a darkness, that was why he had to leave. _

"Sensei…is what Mikey said true? That because I left, I am a dishonoured Ninja?" Leo asked softly. He remembered right before he left to the Ancient One. The anger had gotten out of control, he started in on his family. It wasn't until Leo had attacked Splinter is when he saw what was going on. He had blinded himself when he saw Leonardo attack his brothers, cause fights.

Splinter didn't want his eldest to succumb to this darkness that was filling in his heart. He had sent his son away, knowing in his heart, he would be dishonoured. But it had to be done. He would be able to atone for his mistakes when he came back.

Now, his sons were divided. Michelangelo had been the one to defeat Karai, and now knew the truth, his eldest was in love with Karai. And shook his head, frustrated.

_Michelangelo was too young, too foolish. He could not go against the way he raised his family. Michealngelo was growing way to fast, to suddenly. It made Splinter feel old_…He looked up at him, seeing his youngest. His determination.

"You have grown up before me, and surpassed all I have taught without me knowing. I am sorry my son, but the Foot destroyed my life before I found you boys. It will destroy you again. I will not accept you as a leader of the Foot Clan, but I will not stop you," Splinter said sadly, "Your brothers will not be going with you."

Mikey nodded, bowing his head slightly, "My decision about my future is not yours Sensei. It never was. I wanted to learn from you but you didn't see beyond me. That I can do more. I understand why you are doing what you are doing, but it doesn't make it right in my book. My brothers may not go with me, or see me, but that is their decision, not yours. I will leave Father. I am sorry I am hurting you…and who you remember."

Splinter nodded, gripping his cane tightly, "I cannot give up my anger at the clan that destroyed me before, and I cannot support it. I would have tried for Leonardo, but I do not see you changing anything. The Foot Clan will take over you, cause you darkness in your soul!"

Mikey shook his head sadly, "That you would think I would go dark hurts Father, it is my life. I will show you that it will change! I'm leaving."

"Raph, Leo, Don, you will always be welcomed. But do not come to the Foot Clan if you hear of a mutiny. I will keep tabs up for you so you can get info. Just in case. Be safe." Mikey said as he started to leave.

"Wait, Mikey, wait, we'll come with you, we never leave a brother behind!" Don said, running after Mikey, "You need us!"

Mikey smiled, "I'm glad you want to come with me. It makes me happy to see you support me," but he glanced at Splinter, "But I will not allow Splinter a reason to cast you out of the clan to. Stay here, you will be fine, and you need to recover."

Raph shook his head, "No Mikey. I love ya! And I am coming with ya!" he turned to Splinter, "Family helps family. He may not be your family no longer, but he is mine. I'm supporting' him, no matter what you say!"

Don nodded, "Yes, he needs our support Sensei. Please respect our decision."

Splinter sighed, suddenly feeling older than he realized. He glanced at his youngest, his blue eyes determined and strong. He felt ashamed he acted so rashly before. Having disowned his son. He had said the words in the heat of anger and despair, and now, could he rescind those words, knowing his youngest was going against his wishes?

"Michelangelo," he started, "I am displeased you are going into a battle you may not know the outcome from, but if this is your path, I will support it, and counsel you on it."

Mikey took a deep breathe, sharp, almost painful, and said, "I welcome it Father."

"I did not mean what I said before. You will always be my son, nothing can change that. I am ashamed I have let my anger cloud my judgement, and in my anger, say you are not my son. You will always be my son, you are always welcomed in the clan. I apologize," Splinter said, limping slightly over. He glanced briefly at the blood stained sword and necklaces, closed his eyes briefly in pain, and understood then, "My son, you say you will not go dark," his eyes opened, "How could it when you are so full of light. We will go as a family my son, and you will be in charge."

Together they started for the exit, knowing time was of the essence. Injured, still healing, the fractured family of four started for the Foot Empire.

_**Their path was always rocky**_

_**Their ways were never set in stone**_

_**a fight will always be brewing**_

_**A night flower will never bloom**_

_**They saw at last a potential**_

_**Almost missed it too soon**_

_**Words said in hurt and sadness**_

_**Broken hearts and injured bruises**_

_**This path I was walking was alone**_

_**Now they are here with me**_

_**A fractured family is all we ever will be**_

_**Hope for the future had faded slightly**_

_**Brought back to reality a new path**_

_**Troubles and trials soon will come**_

_**But as fractured as we are**_

_**We will prevail**_

_**I an not standing as one....**_

_**yet.....**_

_**I know my path was always alone**_

_**I know this journey will be long**_

_**Alone in the end**_

_**I just wonder when it will finally end.....**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Their path was always rocky**_

_**Their ways were never set in stone**_

_**A fight will always be brewing**_

_**A night flower will never bloom**_

_**They saw at last a potential**_

_**Almost missed it quite too soon**_

_**Words said in hurt and sadness**_

_**Broken hearts and injured faces**_

_**This path I knew I was walking alone**_

_**Now they are here with me**_

_**A fractured family is all we ever will be**_

_**Hope for the future had faded slightly**_

_**Brought back to reality a new path**_

_**Troubles and trials soon will come**_

_**But as fractured as we are**_

_**We will prevail**_

_**I am no longer standing as one**_

_**My family all around me**_

_**I know this journey would be long**_

_**The task seemingly impossible**_

_**A different world**_

_**Promising changes**_

_**It's finally ready to end**_

_**A new beginning emerges..**_

_**A new life for all**_

_**Together with them**_

_**Together as one**_

_**A new path in our lives now…**_

_**A new direction to go**_

_**I just wonder when it will finally end...**_

_**Have I finished crawling in the darkness**_

_**Is this the end of my story**_

_**Now do I finally know **_

* * *

Mikey struggled through the trials thrust upon him, the many battles he had to fight to prove himself worthy of being the new heir of the Foot Clan.

He prevailed through it all, injured many times over, new scars adourned his body. He had lost two of his fingers in one battle, making him learn how to compensate with it. He still remembered the haunting look on Donnie's face when he saw it, horrified and shocked at the injury.

* * *

_It was a large battle and he was getting tired. He grunted as a fist managed to break through his defenses, hearing his brothers yelling angrily on the sidelines, forbidden to join in._

_He glared at the one in front of him, cursing that this Elite Ninja wanted to take over his empire. He went into defensive mode, his body tense, prepared for his attack, but didn't expect for the Ninja to cheat. _

_Cheating was forbidden when combating for your place, the fool knew it, but he did it anyway. He heard Don's scream almost to late, telling him to move. _

_He moved, his body ducking down and twisting around, his arm trying to avoid the large sword aiming for his sides, but since he ducked, he felt immense pain in his hand, his nunchuk hitting the floor and he was rolling along the side. _

_He groaned, not even sure what happened, his hand reaching for the nunchuk blindly, one leg kicking up, the moron flying back against the wall, as he got back to his feet, feeling dizzy and strange. _

"_MIKEY!" _

_His head snapped to the side, Don was fighting through the ninja's trying to get to him, but he ignored his words, his right hand gripping his remaining nunchuk tightly, a quick glance to the floor helped him spot his other nunchuk, a pool of blood and inside the blood, two green fingers. _

_Eyes widen in shock as he glanced at his left hand, seeing the missing fingers for the first time, not even feeling the pain of them missing yet. _

"_MIKEY! FOCUS!" _

_He glanced back up again, furious that the man cut his fingers off, and strode forward, his foot gripping the fallen nunchuk as he ducked down, kicking the inside of the man's legs, while his nunchuk in his right hand aimed for his head. _

_A quick one two snap, and the guy was down and out. _

_Mikey panted as he got up, hearing the cheering of the men. _

"_This man is a disgrace to ninja's everywhere. If you must fight, you must fight with honour. Cheating is cheap and unsatisfying, and you must always continue. That is the way of Honour, and by the way, the man who sliced my fingers off, arrest him," and smirked as the man who had stepped in the fight and did the task of cutting his fingers while the other attacked, was arrested and sent to the prison cells. _

"_Mikey!" he heard Don's voice through the crowd, and grinned tiredly at him as he walked through the crowds easily and without fear, the other guys coming along as well. _

"_Hey Donnie….sorry you had to see that….who was yelling?" he said, wavering on his feet, blood dripping down his hand and along the floor. _

"_Come Mike, we need to get you to the infirmary. We might be able to reattach those fingers," he said hopefully, a hidden glint in his eyes. _

_Mikey followed along, watching in fascination as his fingers were reattached, and was sick for about a month afterwards, his fingers having to be taking off after rejection and sickness engulfed them. _

_Don was devastated and scared, speaking about the world he went to, but he smiled, reminding Don about the changes now. They were all together. Karai and Shredder were dead and gone, and he was the head of the Foot Clan. _

_The difference now instead of loosing his entire arm, he only lost two fingers. Don calmed down afterwards, realizing he was right. Because he was with his brothers, and the fact Mikey defeated Karai, the future was different._

* * *

Mikey chuckled as he left another financial meeting, hating how boring it was. He wondered if he could get them to present things in a interesting way, instead of graphs and paperwork. He wasn't used to looking through mounds of paperwork, ordering his Ninja's to help fight crime.

He smiled as he remembered his agreement with the police force, offering his ninja's protection service to help the crime wars, and be paid to deal with what the police couldn't handle.

Walking to the kitchen, wanting a snack, he heard himself being called, and stopped and waited for the recruit to arrive.

"Sensei Michelangelo, please, there is a situation you must address…it is urgent," the young man said nervously. He had heard of the ninjas fresh out of Jr. High and was allowed to join only if he continued his schooling. He was glad because now his family was able to survive on his income.

Mikey stared at the young recruit, immediately remembering him, "Lead the way, young ninja, and tell me what the problem is."

The young man gulped, but immediately walked beside him, explaining that they had caught a young girl invading the warehouse where they stored additional weaponary they found on their raids.

"Angel? What the Shell are you doing here?" Mikey asked, shocked as he walked into the holding cell.

Angel glared at Mikey, "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were the good guys!"

Mikey smiled, "I'm the new head of the Foot Clan Angel, surely you heard about it on the streets."

Angel scowled, "No, why would I learn about it! Where the hell were you when my brother was murdered last week!"

"Ryan was murdered? Why, what happened?" waving his hands at the ninjas to release her.

Angel faltered at the concerned look, but she was at the end of her ropes. "I don't know. Police said he stood up a bank, but Ryan wouldn't do that…he wouldn't leave me alone…" and struggles to not cry.

"Our place was ransacked and things are all messed up. I can't even go to school!" she said, looking absolutely destroyed, "th…then I was being chased…I thought they were ninja but they were wearing Blue clothing around their arms…and they fought like the PD's…but I'm safe from them.." gesturing to her immunity bracelet she got from Hun a year or so back.

"But…I stumbled into the warehouse, suddenly I'm surrounded by these jerks and they bring me here…an…and you're the leader?" she said, her brain starting to hurt from all the changes.

Mikey gathered her into a hug, comforting her as she finally burst into tears, grieving for her brother and the pain she went through. Mikey gestured for them to be alone.

He waited patiently as she cried, knowing she needed the support. When she fell asleep, he scooped her up, bringing her to one of the spare rooms.

* * *

He then called his brothers and father forwards, explaining what happened.

They all shared their sorrow and Mike was furious this had happened. "It's not right, she had police surveillance, why was it cancelled?" he asked Leo, who he had put in charge of that.

Leo paused, looking through his files, "It doesn't say anywhere here that there was an order for it to be discontinued. Ryan made sure his little sister was protected. It's best to ask the cops," he suggested.

Mikey sighed, "Oh…I will be talking with them…who wants to scare the Shell outta the Chief of Police?"

Raph jumped up, grinning, "I will, I always wanted to go after that cocky asshole!"

"Raphael, control your language. This is an unfortunate situation Angel is in, we must be there for her, and give her the strength she needs," Splinter said quietly.

Mikey nodded, "Yes, that is going to be needed. Don, are you able to spend some time with Angel…she is going to need to think about long term, school and burial soon, and I will find out were Ryan's body is."

Donnie nods his head, "I can help with that, she might benefit from some sparring practice to help get rid of some additional emotions."

"Very well, Leo, Raph, come with me. Master Splinter, thank you for your guidance. Donnie, I'll let you know what I find out," and they were off, another mission for the Foot Clan, a year after Michelangelo took over...a new dawn was emerging...a change was finally showing...


End file.
